


all for nothing

by recommend_me_fics



Category: Castle Swimmer (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Episode 26 (Castle Swimmer), Fluff, Hurt No Comfort, Kappa Dies (Castle Swimmer), M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recommend_me_fics/pseuds/recommend_me_fics
Summary: susca’s sword lands just a little bit differently. episode 26 goes a different way.
Relationships: Kappa/Siren (Castle Swimmer)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	all for nothing

**Author's Note:**

> it’s incredibly cheesy i know shut up
> 
> (susca is siren’s mom and krilli and nee are the two queens who helped siren if y’all forgot because i totally did lol)

”I’ll take care of it. I’ll take care of everything.” Siren let out a small breath at his mother’s words. He would apologize to her later, she’d forgive him after some time.

Right?

”Would you walk us out, Prince Siren?” Queen Krilli laughed jovially.

”Of course, Queen Krilli.” Siren gave one last look to his mother before following the queens. They swam a couple feet, breathing still as they neared the exit. They were almost free-  
  
Susca slashed through the bag and blood plumed out. The fabric gave way and the contents floated slowly in the water, gold scales and dark skin appearing.

”I knew it.”

Siren felt his blood go colder than it ever had.

Kappa looked down at the thick slash running from his arm, through his torso, and down his tail. 

”K-Kappa?” Kappa turned to Siren. His head felt heavy. Lightly he touched the blood oozing out of him, seeping into the water. He felt his ears buzz and his body floated to the floor.

”Kappa!” Kappa exhaled as his body hit the ground. Dimly, he registered arms holding him and pressing against his body.

 _I’m cold._ He thought confusedly. He wasn’t usually cold.

”K-Kapp-pa.” Kappa blinked gold eyes. Why was Siren crying? Siren shouldn’t have to cry.

”Why you cryin’.” Kappa slurred, reaching an arm up to touch his face. Kappa’s brows furrowed at the red

”Yo-ou can’t d-die.” Siren’s body shook against him, chest heaving sobs. ”We w-were gon-na e-escape our p-prophecies, rem-member?”

Hazily, Kappa drew his mind back to a few days ago.

”I hate this stupid prophecy.” Siren glared down at the spear in his hands.

”Story of my life.” Kappa grumbled.

Siren sighed and dropped the spear, laying down against the bars of Kappa’s window. ”Is it really that bad, being the Beacon?”

Kappa thought about his life. Being dragged to a new place everyday, never knowing where he’d be next. No friends, no family, no connections. He fulfills a prophecy and he’s gone.

_You make people happy, you keep them safe, shouldn’t that be enough, Beacon?_

But it wasn’t.

”It is.” Siren’s face grew into one of pity.

Kappa never saw pity.

”I don’t have a family. I don’t have friends. I have the currents, and that’s it.” Kappa said bitterly. ”Everyday’s a new prophecy, a new expectation, a new duty, another honor. I don’t want the honor! I want- I want-...”

”What do you want, Kappa?” Siren asked softly.

”... Something permanent.” Kappa decided. ”I want something, some _one_ , to stay in my life.”

Siren was quiet for a few seconds before swimming over to the bars of Kappa’s cell. ”You know what I want?”

Kappa turned his head to Siren. ”What?”

”I want freedom.” Siren clasped Kappa’s hand in his own. ”I want to be able to go out and not be accompanied by a guard. I want to pursue a career in something other than killing you. I want to see the ocean. I want to be a good chief for my people, and that won’t happen if I’m coddled and babied for my whole life. I want out of my prophecy.”

”Fucking prophecies.” Kappa smiled dryly at Siren.

”Fucking prophecies.” Siren agreed.

After a silence, Siren voiced what he’d been thinking about for weeks now. ”How about we reject our prophecies then?”

” _Reject_ our prophecies?” Kappa said incredulously. ”You can’t reject a prophecy, Siren.”

”Says who?” Siren’s eyes showed nothing but determination. ”No ones ever really entertained that as a real thought. But we can. I just have to not kill you.”

”But your people-”

”We’ll find some other way.” Siren pushed. ”There has to be something other than killing you.”

Kappa smiled sadly at the shark. ”You’re sweet.”

”We _can_.” Siren insisted. ”Please, we can, I’ll do it if it means you’ll stay with me.”

Something solid. Something permanent. Some _one_ permanent. Someone _Kappa’s_.

”... Okay.” Kappa broke. Siren squeezed his hands happily. ”But you have to stay with me. I don’t exactly have anyone else to go to.”

”I’ve lived here all my life, you’re all I have too.” Siren rolled his eyes teasingly. Kappa giggled and touched his forehead against Siren’s through the bars.

”Why’s the water red?” Kappa murmured. The water’s usual clear hue was filed with crimson.

”I am sorry, Siren.” Kappa heard a woman’s voice. Was that his mother?

”... not _sorry._ ” Kappa coughed out a mouthful of wet, coppery tasting goop. His gills... weren’t pulling in water, why was it so hard to breathe?

”... were _sorry_ , you wouldn’t have done _this-_ ” Kappa’s chest spasmed, coughing out more carmine. He felt smooth hands against his head. His throat cleared and he settled back down, now on a scale tail.

”H-hi, Siren.” Kappa smiled woozily up at the blue shark above him. Siren’s expression wrenched itself into a twisted smile.

”Hey, Kappa, just stay there, okay?” Siren’s voice cracked. Kappa closed his eyes a for a moment and when he opened them found himself staring at Queen Nee’s sad face.

”Hi, Kappa, how you feeling?” Queen Nee whispered kindly.

”Chest feels weird.” Kappa mumbled. ”Why does the water sting?”

”Just a little accident.” Nee caressed his face in a maternal gesture.

”Mkay...” Kappa blinked lazily.

”Please, Queen Nee, you have to help him...” Siren choked off. Nee turned to him with what she knew was exactly what he didn’t want to see.

”It’s too big of a wound, too much blood.” Nee stared apologetically at the prince, feeling her own heart shatter. The shark prince let out a sob and dropped down to his fri- no, Kappa was essentially his boyfriend by then.

Nee just wished there was something she could do. Krilli hugged her tightly, head on Nee’s shoulder. Krilli never could watch this sort of stuff.

”H-hey, Siren, waz’ goin’ on?” Kappa smiled woozily.

”Not much...”

Kappa convulsed slightly. ”I feel weird... I’m tired.”

Siren tried for a grin, only to leak more tears. ”You just sleep, okay?”

”You sure?” Kappa slurred.

”Yeah, it’s alright. I’ll see you when you wake up.” Siren clasped his hands tightly.

”Okay... love you, Siren.” Kappa’s eyes fluttered shut, long lashes settling against brown skin much to pale. Siren’s throat made a sound not of Siren’s own accord, and he buried his head in Kappa’s still neck.

Susca watched her son hold the dying Beacon. When had he become so attached? She thought he hadn’t killed the Beacon yet because he was soft. Apparently, he’d had a much deeper connection.

”Siren, honey, we should go.” Susca tried to touch Siren’s shoulder, only to hiss as Siren’s nails caught her skin.

”Don’t fucking touch me.” Siren snarled.

”Siren-”

”No.” Siren gathered the Beacon and it’s golden body in his arms. ”You don’t get to act like everything’s normal. You fucking _killed_ him.”

”You knew this was coming, Siren.” Susca tried. ”And I told you I would take care of it-”

” _Fuck you!_ ” Siren screamed. ”I hate you!”

”Siren-”

”Fuck you, fuck you fuck you-” Siren gripped the Beacon tighter, speeding off towards the cliffs.

”Prince Siren!” A few guards swam after him. Susca watched with wide eyes as her son, who’d never ever yelled at her, just left after swearing at her.

 _What had she done?_

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.instagram.com/tv/CF4DfAOhsYU/?igshid=1in5sg8vixqgc 
> 
> that’s a link to a video on my kumu’s instagram.
> 
> for some background knowledge, TMT has been tiring to get a telescope up on mauna kea for about five years now. mauna kea is sacred but since when has america cared about the hawaiians culture? they sexualized, objectified, and unlawfully annexed the hawaiians. they illegally overthrew the queen and gave hawaiians basically no rights. and then they gaslighted queen lili’uokalani and the hawaiians.
> 
> hawaiians have been pretty consistently going up to the mauna and keeping TMT from desecrating it with another telescope. there’s already thirteen up there!
> 
> you might think it’s not that big of a deal. just another tropical island. we’re not the paradise america makes us out to be. we love our home and we will protect it, but we’re controlled by an illegal government. the hawaiians have made it perfectly fucking clear they don’t want this.
> 
> if you see news, posts, tweets, or anything else about this, please don’t side with the haoles. the hawaiians didn’t ask for this. it’s another aspect of racism america covers up,


End file.
